Justice League A shadow of a Hero
by kevin1984
Summary: Lex Luthor is fed up with the Justice League always interrupting his plans, and so decided to create something that can destroy the league once and for all. OC/Supergirl Batman/Wonderwoman Superman/Lois Lane Green Latern/Hawkgirl


**Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League unlimited or any of the characters apart my my own OC in this story. and all Characters apart from my own belong to DC Comics.**

 **A/N: Just a little something I felt inspired to write. The boy will be paired with Kara(Supergirl) and might get a few cameo from Bat Girl (Barbara Gordon) Batman will be paired with Wonderwoman, and Superman with Lois Lane. Green latern will be paired with Hawkgirl,**

 **Lex Corp Lab division**

Lex Luthor paced back and forth over the smooth tile lab floor. What was taking these scientist so long. In the middle of the room was a glass pod, that was connected to lots of pipes and wires, and three huge computer screens circled it, each with a lab technician at their terminals, monitoring what was happening within the glass pod. Other lab assistants were taking down reading from the small terminal beside the pod. Lex Luthor was growing in patient, he needed his experiment now. Just then several alarms sounded around the lab.

"What the hell is going on Thompson!"

The lab technician quickly checked all the screens and noticed all of them were going blank one by one, Everyone looked to the pod, which was now glowing red and shaking. Just as three technician were checking it, the pod exploded sending the three lab tech flying into the nearby walls where they crumbled to the floor. Lex Luthor noticed the smoke around the pod and could see two glowing red eyes peeking through it. Due to the alarm being tripped several guards had been alerted and now Luthor found himself surrounded by his personal security force. Each member had their rifles trained on the smoke. The head guard shouted.

"Hands in the air, or we will open fire!" However instead of a surrender the guard cried out as he was hit by two red laser beams which pierced his armour. The guard fell to the floor dead, this caused the rest of the guards to open fire. Soon the sound of rifles could be heard throughout the lab. Clip after clip was emptied into the smoke, however nothing made a sound, or fell out of the smoke. All that could be heard was metal clanks, as if the bullets were bouncing off something. Lex Luthor smiled, its seems he had finally done it this time. Eventually all the guards had run out of ammo. It was then it happened, like a shadow the experiment moved taking out each guard in the blink of an eye. The sound of blood curdling screams could be heard as the thing continued its rampage throughout the lab. Lex noticed all his guards were now dead and stood naked looking right at him,was a boy who was in his late teens, the boy had flashing blue eyes which were now losing their red glow, and short blonde hair. Lex noticed the Boy attempted to attack him, however has the boy threw his fist forward he suddenly stopped.

"That's a good boy, now lower your fist and come give your new dad a big hug." The boy lowered his fist and stared at the man in front of him. Slowly he took several steps forward, until he was stood eye to eye with the man.

"Father?" Lex grinned and embraced his genius. Several months of blood, sweat and tears had gone into making this moment a reality and finally it was here. Lex broke the hug and led the boy out of the labs.

"First point of call is clothes, and then will discuss everything you have learnt and will learn in the near future."

 **Watch Tower In Space**

Orbiting the earth was a huge structure that monitored everything happening below. This was the HQ of the Justice League, an Elite group of Superheroes that protected the world from natural disasters all the way up to alien invasions and beyond. However recently that Elite group had expanded in allowing anyone who they felt who could bring something to the League. This included a number of Heroes not all of them from Earth, many were from distant galaxies far away, and other planets. Others came from different dimensions, but they all shared one goals in life, to serve and protect the innocent. One of these such being was called J'onn J'onzz an alien from Mars before the planet had been invaded and had become a waste land. He had come to earth to warn the people of an alien invasion that was about to take place. However the Alien had discovered him and had taken him prisoner. He had used telepathy to contact a Hero on the planet who had rescued him along with others. Pooling all their strength they were able to stop the invasion and after that the first League had been formed. There was only a handful of heroes back then, but now the watch tower was filled to the brim with heroes, each one waiting for their call.

J'onn had picked up the disturbance at Lex Corp, he had an uneasy feeling about the whole thing. Lex Luthor was one of the Leagues biggest enemies and he used everything within his means to try and destroy the league. Luthor had only been concerned with one hero in the beginning, but now he hated them all. J'onn heard footsteps coming up behind him.

"Anything to report J'onn?" The Martian turned in his chair and looked at the person who had disturbed him. The person was a man, he was dressed in a green and black suit, and on his left hand he wore a very unique ring. This was John Stewart a member of the Green Latern corp. Although John was from earth, his power came from a distance planet called Oa, and on this planet were a number of other individual like himself who served the planet council in protecting the universe. John had been assigned to Earth.

"I noticed Lex Corp flashed up, does that man ever give up" J'onn had to agree with his fellow League member, 75% of their problems always seemed to revolve around the Business tycoon.

"Just an alarm call, however it was soon silenced, must have been a malfunction or something. I am sure it was nothing serious. Where is Superman and Wonderman?"

John leaned against the computer console. "Diana is training some new rookies heroes and Superman I believe is spending some time with Kara, his cousins. Bruce, well if he not grappling his way through Gotham, then he likely either on official none Batman business, or is in the Bat cave. The others I am not sure about, however Flash is running for his life, after trying it on with one of the new female recruits." Just as John had finished, there was a red blur, before a man dressed in a red and yellow costume stopped and grinned.

"I heard you talking about me, so decided to make my way over." The man was named Flash, and he too was a superhero and a member of the original Justice league. His real name was Wally West, and he was the fastest man alive. Not only did he had unmatched speed, but, reflexes and other talents that defied the laws of physics. He had gained his Power during a visit to his uncles work, and had accidently been covered in chemicals while exploring the lab section of his uncles place of work. The side of effects of this accident was what you saw today, the fastest man alive and a real Casanova who tried to whoo the female population with disastrous results.

John laughed. "More like you were trying to hide from the rookie you were trying to hit on. When are you going to learn Wally, not ever woman is going to like you. Remember what happened when you tried it on with Diana?"

Wally shivered as he remembered his brief flirting with Wonderwoman, an experience that he was trying to forget rather quickly. Just as the three were talking two other members joined them on the bridge. They were Superman, and Wonderman, again core members of the original Justice league. Just as the two newcomers reached the group the alarms sounded and an image of Asia appeared on the screen with a blinking red dot. J'onn turned back to the screen. He then looked at the assembled group.

"Earthquake"

 **Lex Corp**

Lex Luthor sat at the end of a huge dining table along with his new son that he had created using the DNA of his arch nemesis Superman. The boy had all the Man of Steels strength, x ray vision, heat ray vision, bullet proof, superhuman strength and he could fly, however what made this boy unique was he had no weakness to Kryptonite, Superman greatest weakness. Due to the boy being created Lex had been able to programme certain things into the boys brain, that was why he had not been attacked earlier, Lex had programmed the boy, to think of him as his father. Lex noticed his new son was pushing the food around on his plate.

"What's the matter, not hungry? Mario prepared this especially for us, after all today we celebrate your birth. Whats on your mind son."

The boy looked up, and frowned. "Nothing father, just getting used to all this. Its the first time I have eaten anything or drunk anything for that matter."

Lex smiled and then continued to eat his food quietly. As he finished his last mouthful Lex pushed his plate away and then used his napkin to wipe his mouth. "Well you need to eat up, this evening we start your training. At the minute you are too vulnerable to carry out my plan, but soon you will be ready and when you have completed your task, we will rule this world as father and son. Now eat up please."

The boy looked down at his food and then began to eat once more. So many questions were going through his mind, memories that he had never experienced before was playing over and over in his mind, that and the constant thought of destroying something called the Justice League. Whenever he thought of this league, he found himself getting agitated and wanting to destroy something. He had noticed his eyes also glowed and now wore a pair of shades to hide them from everyone.

The boy had picked out an unusual attire to wear, This include, Black combat pants, a Black sleeveless tank top and over this he wore a long black trench coat. On his feet he wore black army boots. Once the boy had finished his food he pushed his plate away and left the table and followed his father out of the room and down several corridors. The boy watched his dad scan a card through the terminal and two metal door slid open leading into a huge circular room, which was already filled with lab technicians. The boy watched his father go over and he was about to follow before he found himself enclosed off and everything around him began to dissolve, as the room dissolved around him, city skyscrapers began to fill the room, until eventually he found himself standing in the middle of an empty street.

 **Training simulator**

The boy reflexes suddenly kicked in as a car flew through the air towards him, attached to it was some green energy that had taken the appearance of a green fist. The boy fist made contact with the car, and broke it in two, the engine exploded and the boy found himself engulfed by flames, however none of them did any damage to him. The Boy noticed a man dressed in Black and green was running towards him, he had a green glowing ring that suddenly took the shape of an axe. The boy didn't even move as the axe blade came down on him, instead he blocked it with his fist causing the axe to shatter and the man to fall down to one knee. The advanced and suddenly noticed the man created a huge green shield to block him, however several punches and the shield d shattered leaving the man tired and on one knee. The boy seeing his target down, unleashed hell upon him, after beating him several time with his fist, he picked the man up and began to slam him into the many building, even reducing one to nothing but rubble. He looked to his fist where then man now dangled half dead, however that wasn't enough for the boy, he then flew up with the man now half dead in his hands. Soon as he was high enough, he dived down towards the street below. As he did the boy threw the man into the road with such force that the road exploded leaving nothing but a crater and the broken body of his target in the middle of it. However the boy wasn't finished, this man was a member of this League his father wanted to destroy, and he carried on pummeling his fist into the man face until the mans head exploded in a shower of blood and gore. The boy looked to his hand and noticed the crimson liquid now oozing down his hands. The red ooz and suddenly vanished and everything around him dissolved once more. Until eventually he was stood in the middle of the room he had entered earlier with his father.

Lex Smiled as he watched his son, destroy the Green Latern, he hadn't let up and had completely destroyed the computer generated foe with ease. Lex spoke trough the small microphone so that his son could hear him.

"Well done my lad, excellent work, now lets try you against someone a little more challenging."

 **A/N: I watched the Justice League Unlimited earlier and just felt inspired to write this story. I have not decided on a name yet for the boy, so if anyone has any suggestions then I will be open to them. The name I think suits the character put to me by my reviewer will be acknowledged in the next chapter.**


End file.
